Les fantômes
by Vansfield
Summary: Harry possède un fantôme gardien qui l'aide a développer ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa puissance.. Et qui sait, l'aider a sortir de la mélancolie? Spoilers T6.
1. La Découverte

Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme broyait du noir. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir les personnes autour de lui le laisser. Et le pire, est que maintenant Dumbledore, LE Dumbledore, avait péri à cause qu'il avait eu confiance en un détritus au cheveux gras, Rogue.

Rogue… Harry c'était promis de le tuer, ou tout du moins, le faire souffrir.

Voilà dans quel état d'esprit était le Survivant en ce moment.

2 Juillet : 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut car sa tante venait de tambouriner contre sa porte.

-J'arrive, grogna Harry.

Il fit quelque pas et ouvrit la porte. Sa tante était debout devant la porte de sa chambre. Comme elle avait espionnait les voisins depuis des années, son cou s'était quelque peu allonger la faisant ressembler plus que jamais a une girafe.

-Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi, ordonna Tante Pétunia.

Sans prononcer le moindre son de refus, il l'accompagna jusqu'à dans la cuisine où ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant.

-Pourquoi m'obliger a manger avec toi Tante Pétunia ?

-Parce que je crois que je dois faire mon devoir de tante et, au moins, t'apporter un peu de soutien cet été, exposa-t-elle. J'ai bien vu que malgré tout, poursuivit-elle, tu te sentais malheureux, donc j'ai décider de t'aider a remonter la pente.

..o0o..

Harry, après ce petit-déjeuner assez spécial avec sa tante partit prendre l'air.

Sur le chemin, en face du parc, il entendit une voix essayant de communiquer avec lui. Il s'arrêta et essaya de capter plus que les précédentes bribes. Cependant, il n'entendit plus rien du tout des qu'il se concentrait pour savoir pourquoi on cherchait a communiquer. Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa balade.

_3 Juillet :_

Il était midi et il venait de terminer de manger, quand il se mit à penser a son futur. En ce moment, il ne le trouvait vraiment pas très reluisant. Et le comble était que sa Ginny n'était pas avec lui.

Il devait trouver les horcruxes restant et ensuite aller se battre contre Face De Serpent.

_5 Juillet :_

Il était 14 heures et Harry faisait sa maintenant balade quotidienne. Devant l'entrée du seul parc des alentours, il entendit encore une fois la voix, mais cette fois plus clairement.

-**_M.. .. .. E .. .. ..R_**

- Quoi?

_**-L.. .. .. .. I .. ..N**_

- Avez-vous dit Merlin, questionna Harry ?

Et tout a coup, se matérialisa devant le garçon a la cicatrice un fantôme. Mais pas comme un de Poudlard, mais un qui était comme tout les êtres vivants, mais a la place de ses pieds, il y avait une petite brume.

- Ah enfin! Dit le fantôme

- Vous êtes différent des fantôme que j'ai l'habitude de voir, dit Harry

- Je suis ici pour t'aider a faire accroître ta puissance magique par un procédé magique différent.

- Que voulez-cous dire par procédé magique? Questionna Harry

Et le vieux fantôme lui expliqua qu'il avait été envoyé par des êtres célestes qui trouvaient sa tache trop lourde a porter seul. Et il lui expliqua comment désormais ils devraient s'entraîner.

- Au tout début, poursuivit Merlin, ce sera assez simple, je t'apprendrai les bases de la magie ainsi que le combat au corps a corps. Ensuite, dans la deuxième partie de l'été, je t'apprendrai une technique peu connu pour fusionner avec moi. Tu devrais alors posséder toutes mes connaissances.

-Toouttes vos connaissances? Répondit Harry, abasourdi.

-Si ce n'est pas toute, ce sera au moins la plus grande partie , répondit le maître enchanteur.

-Et, poursuivit il, je te le dit tout de suite, tu es le seul a pouvoir me voir.

- Ah bon?

- Hé oui! Pour que tes amis puissent me voir, ils devront avoir foi en moi, mais aussi en toi.

Et sur cette grande discussion, ils repartirent vers le 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Les Impardonnables

_30 Juillet :_

- Prononce après moi, répéta pour la troisième fois Merlin, _Expello_!

- _Expello_!

À ce moment, la petite souris brune sur laquelle Harry et son fantôme gardien s'entraînaient, décolla et heurta brutalement le mur de la chambre de Harry, laissant une trace rouge explicite.

- J'ai enfin réussi ! déclara Harry. Enfin!

- Oui, tu viens de finir le programme de ta septième année, déclara avec malice Merlin. Maintenant, avant de passer a la deuxième partie de ton entraînement, celle dont je ne t'ai pas encore parler, on va aborder les sortilèges impardonnables, termina-il.

- Mais je connais déjà toute la théorie a propos de ses sorts! S'exclama Harry.

- La théorie, oui, mais on va passer a la pratique maintenant, dit joyeusement le mage.

La tête à Harry a ce moment là aurait pu valoir des milliers de gallions.

- Mais c'est très dangereux d'apprendre ses sorts! s'écria Harry

- Il faut connaître son ennemi pour le combattre , reconnu sagement Merlin.

- j'ai ici, poursuivit l'Enchanteur, un livre qui explique comment lancer les trois sorts interdits.

Harry s'empara du livre. Il ouvrit la page et il s'aperçut a cet instant la que le bouquin était très vieux, car il avait de la difficulté a tourner les pages sans les déchirer.

_Pour lancer l'Impérium de face, vous devez agitez votre baguette de gauche à droite ainsi que de haut en bas tout en visualisant l'effet que vous voulez qu'il se produise tout en gardant un contact visuel avec la victime. Et bien entendue, vous devez exercer une volonté implacable . Cette partie du sort de l'Impérium est très difficile a contrecarrer. La lumière du sort sera normalement dans les tons gris. La formule est _«_ Impero! »_

- _Accio _vieux livre de Dudley!

- _Ferravertea_!

Après que le dernier sort eu été prononcée, le vieux camion de pompier de Dudley se transforma en petite souris.

- _Impero! _Récita Harry, tout en faisant les bon mouvement ainsi qu'en visualisant les mouvement que la souris devaient faire

À ce moment là, la petite souris commença a danser un tango particulièrement réussi!

- Parfait, se dit Harry. Merlin, a ses cotés, portait sur lui un regard fier!

_Félicitation, vous avez brillamment réussi a maîtriser la partie de face du sort de l'Impérium! Maintenant la partie du contrôle a distance. Vous devez faire le mouvement inverse ( c'est a dire de bas en haut et de droite à gauche ) et vous concentrez sur l'action que vous voudriez que la personne effectue. Bien entendue comme pour l'autre partie votre volonté doit être féroce! La lumière du sort sera normalement dans les tons gris-argent . La formule est _«_ Impero! »_

Bien entendue, Harry y arriva du premier coup, alors il passa au prochain sort impardonnable.

Le deuxième sort interdit par le Ministère de la Magie, est le sortilège de douleur, le Doloris. Pour effectuer un bon Doloris, vous devez tenir votre baguette en face de votre ennemie et lancer le sort avec toute votre esprit sur la même idée : Je veux qu'elle ai mal, qu'elle souffre! . La lumière du sort sera normalement rouge. La formule est « Endoloris! »

- Endoloris, murmura Harry

Dès que la formule eu été prononcée, la souris commença a se tordre de douleur sur le petit bureau de la chambre.

Harry arrêta alors le sort, écœuré.

Vous pouvez bien sur faire varier l'intensité du sort en levant ou descendant votre baguette. Plus la baguette est haute, plus la douleur est forte et inversement.

- Tu es extrêmement doué Harry, se réjouit Merlin.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un compliment, marmonna Harry

Mais il continua néanmoins sa lecture.

Pour lancer le dernier sort banni, vous devez regarder votre proie dans les yeux et calmement, l'esprit lucide, lancer le sort. C'est le plus simple des trois impardonnables, mais le plus maléfique. La lumière du sort sera normalement verte. La formule est «Avada Kedavra! »

Puis il regarda la souris avec pitié, mais il lança tout de même le sort.

- Avada Kedavra! Cria Harry!

Et la souris fut balayer jusque dans le monde des esprits…


End file.
